bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ashen Vanguard
"By the code we keep, we shall fulfill to our utmost. We are the sword that draws strength, and the flame that will never die. To sacrifice if we must, our own lives, so that our memories may breed hope. For so long as the Ashen Coast lives on, so too shall we. To the Ashen Vanguard we swear this oath." '' ''- Ashen Vanguard Oath, Oathsworn Initiation The Ashen Vanguard is a Order established within Gilneas from the foundation of the Onyx Dawn. Originally an Order to represent the Silver Hand, the Vanguard now has expanded it's ranks. The Ashen Vanguard is presided over by Lord Warden Cedrec Delcarn. The reason for it's establishment was a differing of priorities from the Silver Hand. Hoping to build upon it's reputation as a reliable Order within the lands of Gilneas, the Vanguard's goals don't exist just within the Ashen Coast. Creation The Ashen Vanguard was created atop the retiring of the Onyx Dawn after the Silver Hand's decision to remain neutral between the Horde and Alliance conflicts. The Onyx Dawn had restricted membership to priests, paladins, and warriors, however the Vanguard is open to members of an race and occupation so long as they adhere to the code. The Vanguard trains within the walls of the Ashen Citadel on Beau's Tooth though much of their time is spent on campaigns abroad. Operating out of Gilneas with nearly no influence or opinion from the outside world the Vanguard can have it's sights set on whatever goal it so chooses. Purpose The Ashen Vanguard strive to uphold the newfound principles it was establish upon. The seven tenets act as a backbone to the organization. They have kept all of their scriptures and tomes of the Silver Hand for research purposes that are open to all. Any who wish to join are trained in many different forms of combat, the Vanguard is prepared to assail any foe. With the idea of not only drawing paladins to Gilneas anymore, but anyone who chooses to be part of an order with a strong cause. All of the Onyx Dawn members have been converted over to The Ashen Vanguard. Cedrec Delcarn hopes to one day have the Vanguard be a prized organization within Gilneas with a reputation across Azeroth. Principles The Vanguard's Code '''(The Five Tenets) With '''Strength, we show our enemies who we are, whether through mercy or through battle prowess. We protect those that cannot do so themselves and aid our fellow brethren. With Respect, we treat both the people of Gilneas and outsiders alike equally and without prejudice. Bring honor to our homeland and the Blades with your treatment of others. With Compassion, we stand as an institution of good will. Treat strangers and friends as family, and don't assume that all enemies can't be turned into allies. Treat other's cultures with an open mind. With Valor, step upon every field of battle for the glory of the Ashen Coast and so too will you bring honor to your name. As you strive to inspire hope with your actions to those around you. With Loyalty, you become a vessel of Gilneas and defend it with all your might. It is your duty to stand true to our homeland through any trial or tribulation that may come. Membership Leader: 'Lord Warden Cedrec Delcarn '''Officers: ' * Currently none. '''Vanguard Division: * Signet Knight Hymus Windsor * Honorguard Leonise Darkoak * Honorguard Annetuella Savastera-Shaftoe * Honorguard Jack Oathbourne Mender Division: * Wolf Cleric Ileana Stafford * Acolyte Burnadette Gregor S'pellcaster Division:' * N/A Pathfinder Division (Led by Tabitha Chipperwing): * TBD Oathsworn: ''' * Siracco Karanes * Guidemaster Johan Kestler (Pathfinders) Organization '''IC Purpose: The order will serve as an organization that seeks to undo any evils that pose a threat the Ashen Coast, King Greymane, and Gilneas. The order also seeks to train those who wish to well versed in the way of combat to defend their home in the name of the Ashen Coast. The order is not afraid to resort to militarization should a force occur that threatens the livelihood of Gilneas. Members of the Vanguard are allowed to practice any faith they so choose, within reason, as it is a step away from the strictly Light worshipping Silver Hand. Philosophy: Moving forward The Ashen Vanguard will be making up it's own fanon. Expanding upon what is left over from the Onyx Dawn as well. The Vanguard follows the Five Tenets as their code, to be broken only in extreme circumstances. The tenets do not apply to the Forsaken or mindless Undead. Alignment: Lawful Good and Lawful Neutral, members are not expected to follow a strict moral code of celibacy, sobriety, and peace. However, they are still expected to be good, just people. They uphold the standard of justice and what is right. Interests: To see the Ashen Coast prosper and to protect it at all costs. They also shall undergo campaigns that take them outside the Ashen Coast far and wide to different parts of Azeroth based upon their current mission. Promotions: New members begin as Oathsworn and based upon their class and/or choice then assigned to a proper division. Below is a list of how to excel through the ranks. Please keep in mind these don't carry into the next rank, for example, completing one campaign as Oathsworn doesn't mean you immediately go to Division Rank 2. This is meant to be a slower process with a greater feeling of accomplishment involved. The Ashen Vanguard Ranks are also separate from other ranks you may have attained as it is it's own separate entity, however, past experience with the Onyx Dawn and even before is taken into account. Oathsworn - Attend one Campaign of the Ashen Vanguard (Or 6 events) Division Rank 1 - Attend one Campaign of the Ashen Vanguard (Or 6 events) Division Rank 2 - Attend two Campaigns of the Ashen Vanguard (Or 12 events) Division Rank 3 - Attend three Campaigns of the Ashen Vanguard (Or 18 events) Officer Rank 1 - Attend four Campaigns of the Ashen Vanguard (Or 24 events) Officer Rank 2 - Assigned on a case by case basis. (All of the above ranks can also be given at the discretion of leading bodies of the Vanguard) Category:Organizations